France Has Some Fun
by NeuroticAsianBitch
Summary: A sexually frustrated France sits at home, while England must work overtime tonight. It quickly dawns on France that he has the whole evening to himself paired with a ridiculous amount of sexual tension which absolutely begs to be released. Established FrUK/UKFr. Trigger warning: Francis has a slight non-con related fantasy.


Hey, guys. I'm not sure if I should hate or love myself for having flagrant porn be the very first thing I post on this godforsaken website. I'm kind of a bad writer, but regardless, I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry, Mama.

Also, Francis has a fantasy which some might consider non-con and/or triggering. I don't think it's non-con, personally, but it depends on how you see "face-fucking" and portray my writing. The face-fucking thing is intended to be between a consenting couple.

* * *

"Well, aren't you just a sexy little thing?"

Francis Bonnefoy twisted and turned in every way possible in a vain attempt to admire his reflection from all humanely feasible angles. He chuckled, loving how his silky outfit draped around his effeminate hips, the shiny material glistening and flowing like water over every soft angle and curve, only accentuating them further. He tensed up his shoulders and giggled with pure delight, his giddiness resembling that of a child. He smoothed the wrinkles out of his finery, and, having gotten enough of his gorgeous self for now, did a crisp about-face and made his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Perhaps he'd bingewatch _Versailles_ on Netflix while stuffing his face with his homemade chocolate eclairs, chocolate macarons, chocolate profiteroles… just chocolate, really.

He flung himself onto the nearest armchair, and, groaning contently, allowed himself to be engulfed by the excessive number of garish and unsightly mismatched pillows that his lover, Arthur, so insisted on keeping there. He let out a sigh as all the tension in his spine dissolved and his muscles went lax. He began to rub his chest, feeling the soft fabric. He grabbed his nipple through the fabric and started to pinch and massage it. He shifted a little bit and moaned softly, both from the sensation of rubbing his nipples and the luxurious fabric of his attire sliding over a certain sensitive place between his legs. He did so boldy, lacking shame in his actions. He was, after all, home alone.

' _Home alone…'_ Francis pondered, a smirk slithering onto his face. He pondered this for a moment, weighing the possible outcomes in his mind, before ultimately shrugging and muttering "fuck it." He allowed his cold, prying fingers to slide down into his underwear and wrap around his juicy member, already reddened with mere anticipation. That alone made his breath hitch with pleasure, for it had been quite a time since he had found himself with release of any sort. Arthur had been persistent in denying him any pleasure this past month, much to the dismay of Francis. Francis couldn't really blame him, however, what with the ridiculous work load Arthur had been receiving from his leader as of late.

Slowly, he began to stroke his length, working his way up and down as slow as he could, teasing himself. Each time he reached the top, he'd tickle the fat head with his thumb, causing his cock to spasm and himself to gasp and whimper. Chills rapidly ran from his groin up his spine, eventually coming to wrap themselves around his neck and make him shudder intensely. He decided to tease himself further, removing his palm from his hard, swollen dick, a whimper involuntarily slipping out of his mouth. Taking his pinkie finger, he placed it at the crease between his balls, then began to slowly run it up the underside of his girthy, throbbing length, gasping, panting, and gulping desperately. He clenched his teeth and threw his head back, eyes stubbornly shut. God, how it felt so good to do this after so long. He continued this way for a while, up and down, up and down, savoring every little stroke over the head and stretch of his foreskin – but it was beginning to not be enough for Francis' insatiable virility. He began to fantasize about Arthur, and that was the last straw, causing him to lose his self-control and start jerking himself erratically.

One large, satisfied moan poured out from his mouth. The fantasy became more and more real with each passing second; each stroke. He cried out in delight continuously, his current choice of clothing only increasing the pleasure of his experience. He found a rhythm and began to envision Arthur with his head between Francis' legs, giving his cock some love with his tongue. He cried out in ecstasy as he instinctively thrust his hips upwards to the absent warm lips that he so wished to be present in reality, instead of present in his mind. He whined as he continued to stroke, picking up the pace. He took exceptional care to ensure that he brushed his thumb over the rosy tip each time he came up.

Clear juices signifying his approaching climax forced its' way out, oozing down Francis' pulsating, fattened member and into his hand. He tightened his grip on his cock and curled his toes as he whined from the overwhelming euphoria. He gripped the armrest with his free hand so tightly that his palms flattened, and he began to squirm in his seat. Numerous gasps escaped his mouth, while he imagined Arthur licking the underside of his dick.

He continued to fantasize about Arthur's luscious, pink lips wrapped around his cock and taking his entire length until it made him gag. ' _God, how sexy that would be…'_ to see Arthur licking him sensually, flicking the slit of his cock with the tip of his tongue, encircling the head, then nibbling at his balls. That would be amazing – but it'd never happen, not with Arthur, despite how many times Francis had willingly let Arthur's cock between his own lips. His fantasy progressed to Arthur bobbing his head up and down, lips wrapped tightly around Francis's dick, cheeks hollowed; and Francis continued to grunt and whine as his climax drew closer and closer, enraptured by the pure bliss and heat that spread from his dick to the rest of his body. His fantasy dared to wander even further, towards thoughts that filled him with guilt and pleasure simultaneously. He began to face-fuck Arthur in his mind, and yanking his coarse hair to keep him from squirming as Francis repeatedly shoved himself down his throat. The strong and dignified Arthur on his knees, fully nude, completely at the mercy of Francis, complaining, gagging, moaning... _Jesus_.

' _I'm so close, almost, almost, oh, God… oh, God… I'm – I'm com-'_ footsteps approached and Francis's eyes shot open. He stood abruptly, looking about frantically as panic overtook him. He realized with immense dread that there was nothing he could do to save himself – he was simply too far gone. Arthur appeared in the doorway, his hand held up to greet his fiancé, but took a step back and dropped his briefcase out of shock once he saw the scene lay out before him. Arthur gawked at his other as cum spurted out of his cock and husky moans crawled out from the back of his throat, Francis having finally lost control over his body. Francis' cum sprayed high in the air, making lewd splashing noises every time it splattered against the floorboards, accompanied by the desire in his voice filling the living room.

Francis had lost all inhibitions at this point, and continued to stroke and moan brazenly, his knees going weak. He brought his free hand up to his mouth, biting on his thumb to hold back a scream. At this point, it was far too late to try and stop himself from cumming, and it felt far too good for him to _want_ to stop it. His entire body began to shake as he screwed his eyes shut and locked his knees to keep from collapsing. His climax continued and Arthur looked on with a flushed face, admiring Francis's large member as it throbbed visibly. Francis' shower of cum gushed out in a high soaring arch and spilled over like a dam down all sides of his cock, eventually drizzling onto his hand and between his fingers. Francis gasped and squealed as he desperately fondled his cock, determined to make the most of this orgasm, despite the current audience member standing right in front of him. He couldn't recall the last time he had cum this hard – perhaps Arthur was right in calling him an exhibitionist.

He gradually came to a finish, squeezing the very last droplets of his cum out with a sated sigh. Once he was done, his modesty came back to him in a flash, and a rich shade of crimson replaced the typical porcelain color of his cheeks and neck as soon as he realized what he had just done. He fumbled to cover his vital regions back up, but to no avail, seeing as the drapy fabric that he currently wore only seemed to make his little friend even more obvious. Arthur merely chuckled. "You know, there's nothing there that I haven't seen before."

"I know, but still… You probably think I'm repulsive now." Francis whimpered, shifting from foot to foot as he played with his hands. He refused to make eye contact with anything other than the chair in front of him.

"Don't be embarrassed, love," Arthur said in a soothing voice as he approached his humiliated other, "It was actually quite the turn-on. I might have to take a cold shower now… unless you might wish to help me take care of this little problem you put in my pants."

"It was a turn-on?" Francis repeated, looking up at Arthur with a sheepish smile.

"Yes," He responded with a cocky expression, gently rubbing Francis's cheek with his hand, "but one question."

"Anything."

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

 _Shit!_

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Was it okay for a first-time porno? A virgin's erotica? Please give me some real constructive criticism! Personally, I think my choice in words was rather generic (as far as originality in porn goes...). If you want a sequel to find out how the "little problem" in Arthur's pants is solved, leave a comment!


End file.
